


My Little Sheep

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, akiraxHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Haru and her boyfriend Akira have a date night full of fun and love.





	My Little Sheep

It’s was an afternoon in Tokyo, Haru sat at the counter of LeBlanc sipping the fresh coffee made by Sojiro. “Soo how long have you to been seeing each other?” The old man asked politely.

“About two months, but it feels like it’s going by so much faster” a blush came to the girls face. 

Haru was still getting used to honestly answering about her relationship, for so long she was forced to be with a man she didn’t love. But now she was happy, she found a man who cared about her not for money, or politics but for her.

She finished her coffee, Sojiro took the cup and she headed upstairs. Akira has been cleaning the entire time usually the room was a mess, but he wanted to fix things up for his girlfriend. 

Haru peaked over the railing to see Akira just finish making the bed. “Can I come in?” The girl asked with care. 

“Of course, make yourself at home.” the raven-haired boy replied. 

They met each other in the middle of the room and embraced. Haru nestled against his chest. She felt at home when they did this. After not receiving much affection before, her boyfriend's compassion and love was felt through the embrace. “Why don’t we relax today?” Akira asked slightly pulling away. He felt her give a nod. 

Akira was already in relaxing cloths but Haru was still in her uniform. She took off her sweater revealing the Shujin long sleeve uniform shirt underneath and also removed her shoes. She gracefully walked to the bed where her boyfriend was laying. 

She nervously climbed on, snuggling next to him. “Hey, Akira, where is Mona?” 

“I’m not sure he said he had something to take care of”

Haru knew the cat liked to have adventures. So she went back to focusing on relaxing and her boyfriend. They talked about different flowers and items they wanted to add to the garden. 

But soon Haru’s mind started to wander. “Hey, Akira?” Her head resting on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. 

“Yes, my little sheep.” This was the nickname he gave her due to her fluffy hair. “Do you...love me?” Haru was so used to being used, she just had to ask. 

Akira began to use his other hand to draw hearts on her hand. She let out a small eep from the tingly sensation she felt. He then opened his mouth, “with all my heart.” Haru gave a soft smile, moving closer to him. He could feel her soft hair on his neck. “Do you love me?” He questioned.

“Yes..you were there for me when no one else was. You stood by me not for my money or fame, but for me. I won’t lie before you confessed I had a small crush.” Haru’s face began to blush.

“I see, you want to know a secret”

Haru was nervous, her mind filled with different ideas it could be. But she finally let out “sure.” Akira then leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“I had a crush on you too”

A tingle went down Haru’s spine, she then felt his lips on her forehead. The gentle kiss, made her heart race and fill with emotion. A small tear came to her eye. “What’s wrong my little sheep?” Akira asked as he rearranged himself so that his arm was around her, and he had a free hand to wipe the tear. 

Haru, took a second to collect herself she was used to keeping a front for the company, but she knew with Akira she could be herself. “I’m just so happy, I’ll always be your little sheep and you will always be my little thief.”

“Why thief?” He laughed not hearing this before. 

“Because you stole my heart.”

“Well, I think you stole mine” 

Akira leaned down giving her a peck on the lips. Haru knew that there was nothing but truth in his words. Akira was her best friend, and love.

“Akira, next date I want to take you somewhere fun!”

“Sounds good, I know it will be amazing.”

“Why is that?” She had a puzzled look on her face.

“Because I’ll be with you.”

Haru blushed a deep red, she used her free hand to turn his cheek enough and kissed him. They separated to breathe. “I like when I see this side of you” Akira smirked. They kissed again.

“I love you, Akira!”

“I love you, Haru!”

They spent the rest of the evening together before Akira took her home. He made sure the shitty ex-fiancé stayed away or anything else. They kissed as they parted, happy just to be with each other.


End file.
